04152
}} is the 4,154th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 15 September, 2005. Plot Part 1 At Home Farm, Zoe is eating breakfast with Tate|Joseph] when Effie comes into the kitchen. Zoe sends Joseph away to play on his computer, and the two women discuss Effie wanting to go with Zoe to New Zealand. Outside on Main Street, Robert asks Debbie if she wants to meet up later after school. In the background, Victoria and Kayleigh wonder where Daz is. The two girls discuss Debbie and Robert. Back at Home Farm, Zoe is finding it difficult to believe that Effie likes her. Effie tells Zoe that she had feelings for her before. Zoe tries to put Effie off the idea of coming with her. Zoe says she will think about it. At the Antiques Barn, Rodney informs Paul that he may have found a buyer for the vineyard. Rodney reveals that a French company are sending over a representative to discuss the sale with Rodney. Len jokes and says Rodney better brush up on his French. Paul encourages Rodney to impress the representative lady by changing into something younger and more suave. At the Vets surgery, Paddy is just getting off the phone. Max asks Paddy if he is off on his rounds. The phone rings, it's Craig Briggs. Paddy is alarmed to hear that 60 of Craig's calves are sick. Paddy tells Max to grab his bag, and the two men rush out. Paddy tells Jo to inform all other clients that an emergency has come up. Paddy mentions the Timensin that was given to the calves. Back at Home Farm, Effie and Zoe discuss leaving. Effie reckons she needs to know what's going on. Callum comes in and asks Zoe for a word in private, and Effie leaves the room. Callum informs Zoe that John will be coming round at 4 o'clock. Callum picks up on the tense atmosphere, and leaves. At Briggs Farm, Paddy and Max tend to the sick calves. Paddy instructs Max to set up the drips to flush out the toxins. Max is struck dumb with shock and fear until Paddy shouts at him, and he snaps out of it. Back at Home Farm, an angry Effie asks why she was sent out of the room. Effie reckons Callum is in love with Zoe. Effie is annoyed that Zoe didn't tell Callum about her and asks again to go with Zoe. Effie tells Zoe she wants her, and tenderly gives her a kiss. Zoe caresses Effie's face, and the two women kiss passionately. Part 2 In the Antiques Barn, Rodney is preparing himself for the imminent arrival of the representative. He boasts to Len that there will be a on the spot master class on how to charm a lady. Rodney waxes lyrical about how the meeting will go, ending in a night of passion. A posh sports car pulls up, and Rodney rushes up to the car and opens the door while speaking basic French. Well-dressed Delphine La Clair reciprocates. Rodney's face drops when he sees Delphine. They shake hands. A nervous Rodney introduces Len, and reckons they should get straight down to business. Amorous Delphine says she is sure they can come to some arrangement, over dinner. Rodney looks worried, as it's clear he expected someone younger. At Mill Cottage, Paul is showing Aubrey Bedford round. The two men discuss Mill Cottage, and Emmerdale. Aubrey arranges to come back tomorrow, after he has done the valuation. Aubrey hopes that Paul will also be there. Paul doesn't look impressed. At Briggs' Farm Paddy informs Craig that nineteen calves have died, and they might lose more. Max informs the Briggs that the surviving calves will never fully recover. Paddy explains to Craig that the manufacturers put too much growth promoter in the feed. Paddy goes back to the office to ring the manufacturers, and instructs Max to stay and do what he can. Max looks uneasy. At Home Farm, Zoe and Effie emerge from upstairs smiling and touching each other. Zoe is surprised that Joseph is still playing on his computer. Zoe tells Joseph that they are going on holiday in a couple of days, and Effie is going with them. Back at the Vets surgery, Paddy is on the phone to the manufacturers. Paddy digs out the prescription, and is horrified to see the amount of feed that was prescribed. He tells the manufacturers that it was his mistake, and hangs up. Back at the Briggs' farm Sandra asks Max to do something. He tells the Briggs that the best thing to do is slaughter the calves, as they will always look ill. Robert pulls up in a van with Debbie, and they get out. Robert compliments her, and reckons he wants to get to know her. At the Vets, Paddy tells Max the calves dying was his fault, and shows Max the prescription. Paddy and Max discuss how he made the mistake. At Home Farm, Zoe informs John that Effie will be joining them. Callum overhears and is not happy. Zoe and John discuss Zoe's escape. In Pear Tree Cottage, Max informs Tom that the dirty work is done. Tom reckons they can move in with an offer to buy the field. Max tries to tell Tom that he poisoned the Brigg's herd, but Tom cuts him short, and says he doesn't want to know the details. At Home Farm, Zoe informs Effie that it is all sorted. Effie reckons that it will look like they are running away if they all go together, and says Zoe should go to Ireland first, and then Effie follows with the kids. Zoe and Effie discuss the details, and Zoe agrees. The two ladies discuss Callum, and they hug. Effie looks worried. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes